Finding You
by Yuuki no Yume
Summary: Two-Shot/JELSI. Jason convinces Kelsi to go to an anime convention, but when the two enter a Cosplay Contest Jason has a secret plan. The only question is: what is it, and how will Kelsi respond? sucky summary v.v


Middle Tennessee Anime Convention inspired this, well mostly as I planned it after a read this Jason/Ryan, just not the ending

Middle Tennessee Anime Convention inspired this, well mostly as I planned it after a read this Jason/Ryan, just not the ending, so if you were there you can probably guess! Note, High School Musical, .hack/GU, Card Captor Sakura or any other anime/manga mentioned in this fic are not owned by me. If they were I'd be rich x.x as I am not, they are not.

Finding You A Jelsi Story

The small brunette girls brows furrowed as she once more tugged at the collar of the shirt. It was too short, not to mention it showed most of her stomach. How in the world Jason Cross ever talked her into this particular character, she would never know. She frowned some it wasn't that she didn't like Alkaid, she really did—the girl being a whole lot more assertive then she was. It made her want to be like her, at least in being a little more assertive, and Alkaid was the only girl in **.hack/GU** she had ever taken a liking to. The only thing was, her outfit was a tad bit more revealing then to Kelsi's taste.

Kelsi was currently wearing a low cut, tanktop like shirt that cut off just a few inches under the bust-line, just before the bellybutton and seemed to be tied together in the front by a bow looking patch of strings, though thankfully when they made this costume they decided to just attach to look like. It looked very much like a cut up kimono. For pants, there was a baggy pair of red cameo likes that had behind it what looked like half a skirt that was attacked to her waist by way of a giant scarf like thing that wrapped around. She wore long criss-crossed socks and sandals meant for a kimono. Accessories being that choker, matching armband and arm armor, just after the elbow, as well as the fan-like weapon her character used on the back of the shirt. The red colored wig hiding any trace of the composer.

With a sigh she pulled at the collar once more trying to pull it up once more, to no success. Well at least it was just low cut, it wasn't that bad then—right? She frowned, it just didn't seem her too much, but she did note in the corner of her mind she somewhat likes the costume. "Hey, Kels, can you help me?" a voice questioned from the bathroom- a small grin passing her lips as she walked over. Leaning somewhat against the door she crossed her arms, offering a small smirk—to weigh if she could actually act like Alkaid.

"What do you need, _Silabus_?" she quarried, watching as Jason's brow shot up and he grinned smally. "Nice," he said in a laugh earning a playful glare from his girlfriend. He gestured to the wig near the sink- the pony tail of it already put together. "That, you know I'm no good with that," he said grumpily as he finished snapping and buckling up the undershirt of his costume.

Kelsi smiled some holding back a laugh, Jason had been in one of the drama productions of East High once, and even then he had no idea how to put on a wig—amazed at how easily Kelsi helped her fellow drama members. Nodding some, however, the girl picked up the wig and gestured for her boyfriend to sit down- which he obliged. Fidgeting with his hair, as she pulled the wig on and consisted and stuff hair inside the net area, adjusting the hairline, she allowed a small teasing nature to emerge. "You know, you should probably cut your hair- Jase," she said, "you haven't cut it since long before we left high school—" Jason rolled his eyes, glancing in the mirror as his girl friend finished.

Standing up he buckled the last belt up before going to toss on his jacket. Slipping on the jacket he frowned At the more snap-ons. If he had known Silabus would have so many buttons, he wouldn't have cosplayed him. Kelsi meanwhile giggled at her boyfriend before approaching and buttoning the last two snaps before backing up to look him over.

His undershirt was a light green-and-white striped, muscle shirt that had three belts going across the chest area. On top of that, the jacket, with no sleeves, he had just put on, was a darker forest green over to that had green lining, and a brown collar. This gathered by three clips in the middle making it tight fitting and the jacket separating, to show the undershirt, by going to the sides of his waist. His pants were a lighter colored green, and baggy once more, covered in belts that reached two brown squares on the sides of his legs (showing Silabus's 'wave'). The pants were tucked into feudal looking boots, with belts designed to cover some of it. On his arms, was a pair of white armbands that covered his hand to nearly three inches from the jackets edge, and above that a pair of forest-green gloves that just barely reached his forearm. Lastly was the wig, it was a lighter shade of brown then Jasons, and designed to have bangs and slightly choppy hair in the back while a great portion of the hair gathered in a pony tail that ended just before his knees.

Kelsi smiled some. "Looks good," she complimented, "you could be an exact replica!" Jason laughed, tossing her a smile before awkwardly pulling her into a hug- the fan being a semi-restraint- and giving her a small kiss on the lips. "So could you," he replied before jokingly adding, "I'm not going to be able to let you wonder off on your own—seeing as I'm sure you'll be kidnapped!" Kelsi blinked, blushing some as she adverted her eyes. "I'm nearly nineteen—" she murmured quietly.

"Exactly!" he replied, "out of all of us—you are the youngest, therefore—" "More kidnapable?" she questioned with raised brow earning a laugh. "Well maybe, but being so short and childlike helps that too!" he teased, with a bit of a grin earning another half-hearted glare. Kelsi could never be mad at Jason so being angry at him for his teasing remarks was always hard for the girl, and always tended to revert quickly.

Jason picked up the custom-made plastic sword, turning in it in his hands before placing it in the sheath his character wore on his lower back. He turned to grin at his girlfriend, taking her hand . "Ready then?" he questioned cheerfully earning a roll of her eyes.

Kelsi liked anime, there was a few that she watched such as: _**D.Gray-Man, Bleach, Tsubasa, Ouran High School Host Club, Hana Kimi, Hikaru no Go, Vampire Knights**_ and _**Full Metal Alchemist**_, but beyond those she hardly knew any. Jason loved anime, a once secret love of his, and he often tried getting her to watch more—but of course her attention span wouldn't last long for the blood-and-gore scenes in some, Bleach and Full Metal barely meeting her liking in this subject, and per the fact she'd rather be working on the piano or some of her University homework when he wanted to watch them. The only reason the two were playing from **.hack/GU** was because really, that was one of the many things the two did together back in high school- even before they were dating (their parents friends and often eating dinner together forcing the two to communicate despite the 'status quo').

However, she nodded some as he took her hand. "Yeah," she replied before realizing something and quickly slipped her hand out of his grasp as she went to go pick up the two badges that sat on the desk of the hotel room. "But we're going to need these!" she said quickly handing Jason his before pinning her own to the front of her shirt. She looked up seeing a small grin on her boyfriend's lips, making her raised a brow, as he looked the badge over. "It matches!" he said cheerfully before placing his own on. Kelsi blinked one more before laughing, he could certainly be quite the goofball. As she once more felt his hand take her own she looked up, to see his crooked, heart-melting smile once more. "Now are we ready?" he questioned once more earning a nod before the two headed out the hotel room door.

The two entered the nearly over crowded elevator of con-goers, barely managing to squeeze into the corner. Several people were in costume here, there was a Naruto and Sakura from _**Naruto: Shippudeen**_, Kelsi noted- barely knowing that series. She in took a breath, if the elevator was this crowded she feared the lobby, Jason being the only one to have gone to a con before and the one who got their badges the night before. Feeling him squeeze her hand reassuringly, she looked up returning the assuring smile he sent her with a hesitant one of her own before returning to her own thoughts. She mused about when she had fallen madly-deeply in love with Jason Cross, and how that love had landed her here out of her 'zone'. (Though she had to admit to herself that she had wanted to go to one since Jason had last come back from Ohayoo-Con last year and made it sound actually quite a bit of fun.)

The elevator doors slid open and the shouting nearly made Kelsi flinch, she hadn't heard something this loud since high school, which was only nearly a year ago- but still! As they stepped out, Kelsi suddenly had the sudden urge of going back in the hotel room and just not coming out. Jason had told her their was going to be nearly sixteen hundred people, but then she thought he was joking- now that she was looking around he realized he hadn't been. She gulped—this was definitely not good, feeling Jason's lips brush against her forehead she looked up at him before he once more bore his confident-reassuring smile. "It'll be alright, Kels, I won't let you out of my sight—kay?" he whispered earning a soft nod as she choked on words. It was irrational to fear a con she tried to reason with herself, it quickly slipping into a bad resolve, Kelsi wasn't good with crowds—or people, which was why up until second semester junior year she remained a semi-antisocial. Even after she had become friends with the gang she still often felt awkward around them.

Shaking her head she blinked as someone said something to them. It was a woman, casually dressed, camera in hand- Kelsi nearly gulped once more. "May I take a picture of you two?" the woman questioned gesturing to the two of the them. Jason frowned uncertainly, casting a glance at Kelsi- whom he had realized felt awkward. Biting a lip the girl quietly nodded to her boyfriend. "Um yeah.." he replied offering a soft smile to the woman before she too nodded and brought up her camera. Kelsi noted that people stopped trying to pass while the woman did this and after the flash of the camera slid through. The woman smiled some, "Thank you!" she chorused before wondering off.

"That was weird.." Kelsi mumbled under her breath quietly earning a small laugh from Jason. "You realize we'll probably get more of that, right?" he questioned. Kelsi nodded numbly. "I figured," she mumbled quietly. He pulled her into a one armed hug, "Don't worry, if you don't like it so much I'll just go beat them off with a stick, kay?" he joked. Kelsi smiled some rolling her eyes, "Sure Jase," she replied before he glanced around. "They're just setting up the cosplay contest registration, want to go get in it while the line is still short?" Kelsi blinked, nodding as she looked down at the outfit she was wearing momentarily. They had agreed to wear their GU outfits, sure no one else would wear these ones- or at least as a couple-, for the cosplay contest and after that was over they'd change into their Syaoran and Sakura ones from Card Captor Sakura. (These costumes designed from the ones Meiling had made in the first movie.)

Rubbing her arm with her free hand, she gave Jason a small sort've smile- which he soon captured in a quick kiss, as if to reassure her, before the two once more headed off. "You know.. after this we can go to the dealers room, if you want, they normally have a lot of stuff to buy—" he said trying to lessen the tense air that seemed to be there. Kelsi raised a brow," I didn't bring any money though," she replied earning a lopsided grin. "That's why I'm paying! I didn't save up to go to this with you for nothing--!" he replied. Kelsi blushed opening her mouth to say hurried words, "Jase—I can't let you! You already bought the badges and the hotel room, the plane tickets too—it seems unfair—"

She was once more cut off but his lips upon hers stopping her in midrant. It was quick, only long enough to stop her from talking. As the male pulled away, a smirk tugged onto his lips. "You still talk too much, playmaker," he teased earning a soft glare and a slap on the arm. Arriving in the line, after about two more questions for photos and two more hesitations, Jason leaned against the wall fiddling with the sword. "This was awesome to make," he mumbled, "I'm actually glad we know Sharpay and Ryan now," he commented with a bit of a grin. Kelsi shook her head, folding her arms across her chest as they became second in line—she half listened to the questions noticing they changed it from group to group. She frowned some shaking it off quickly. Her eyes floated across hearing a small gasp from Jason that made her turn to look. He gestured to a group of girls that all had the white complexion of a doll, and looked like ones, in flowing renaissance era looking dresses. "Rosen Maiden," he muttered to her, her nodding in return—she had seen one or two of those pictures, and those girls looked as if they were brought from the manga. "We don't stand a chance if they enter," he mumbled retreating to leaning against the wall quickly realizing they were up. With another soft smile he offered his hand, which she of course took.

The judges flipped through their papers, bringing out new sheets before looking them over. The woman on the far left adjusted her glasses, green eyes brought. "What anime or manga are you from?" she question. Kelsi choked as she noticed they looked over every tiny detail of the costume. ".hack/GU, it's a video game and anime—it being known as '.hack/roots' in the anime," Jason said quickly, noting her hesitation once more. The judges nodded scratchig it down on a seat of paper.

Jason sighed, casting a glance at his girlfriend, resisting the urge to wrap his arm around her waist in a way to comfort her. "Did you make your costumes?" another questioned looking them over. Once more he nodded, "Yes, mostly anyway.. with the swords, the skirt, and the fan, friends of ours helped us. The belt's I'm wearing were bought on the internet and adjusted for the costume," he answered honestly. The judges nodded once more before glancing over at Kelsi. "Can you turn around, so we may have a better look at the skirt and fan then..?" In return Kelsi nodded, and with a moments hesitation turned. After a minute they allowed her to turn back around, her making sure to keep her eyes slightly trained to the ground- but half keeping them up to look at the judges.

Brushing back a bang one of the judges questioned Jason about his sword, which he handed over as well as if they had ever made costumes before- which was a no (Jason having bought his last ones). They nodded once more before checking a list. "We have fifty slots for this contest," one of them started calmly, "and you two have just earned an automatic spot for this, seeing as you two have never made ones before and these two are excellent. The Cosplay Contest is at seven pm, please by in the back- where you picked up the badges- no later then five thirty so we can get everyone ready.."

Jason couldn't help the grin on his face as he noticed the small one on Kelsi's face. "Yes ma'm!" he said cheerfully earning small smiles. The woman last speaking adjusted the papers giving him a smile, "You two may go then—we'll see you soon."

Jason nodded finally able to take his girlfriends hand once more as they walked away. "So you ready then?" he questioned giving her a small smile. She nodded in return, about to say something, when something caught her eye making her stop- eyes wide. Jason blinked following what she was looking at and couldn't help but smirk. Across the room was an almost perfect looking Haseo and Endrance, fellow cosplayers of **.hack/GU,** he remembered when they used to play GU during High School. Endrance had always been Kelsi's favorite character, and she paid more attention to the game when the blue haired blade brandisher was on the screen.

"Does Kels want to go hug Master En?" he whispered in a taunting voice. She squeaked, shaking her head quickly. "Oh right.. forgot, Master En is Alkaid's greatest enemy—shame since he IS your favorite character!" he continued earning a soft glare. "It's not that it's—" Kelsi started earning another bit of a laugh. "Oh come on Kelsi, it's _Master En,_ just go up and ask if you can hug him or take a picture with him!" he told her.

"I can't—it's just not me!" she said in a weak resolve. "How bout I go with you?" he questioned, and before she could say something had already whisked her off.


End file.
